fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017/Presentations/Amity
"Everybody's got a little light under the sun." ''-Flashlight, Parliament (1977)'' July 3rd: Hunters And Aliens And Artists, Oh My! Godspeed. People describe that term as meaning "an expression of good wishes to a person starting a journey". And while that is true, we here at Godspeed Inc. (est. 1991) not only use it as a company name, but also a "good luck message" to our participants before the game begins. We've always believed in the thrill of the game, the bond between our participants, and the overall sense of community the most watched TV show in the multiverse brings. And we're overjoyed to announce that season 1834 is coming very shortly to your television! Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to welcome you all to 935th Godspeed Direct, where for five days, we explain what's happening in our own little world of Godspeed! But for those who are new, let me explain what Godspeed is. Located in The Midway, the center of the multiverse, Godspeed is described as an intergalactic chariot racing game. We take people from within the multiverse who want to compete in the sport and let them...well, compete! We've been going since 1991, and as of the current year (4024), we're still doing what we do best: appealing to the widest audience possible: everyone in the multiverse! From humans to mobs to kings to gods to non-believers, we've been appealing to everyone there is for 2033 years! And we certainly aren't stopping now! And with that stuffy old introduction out of the way, I'd like to introduce to you some of our new contestants! Starting off with the bounty with beauty, Captain Nebulava! Mila Nebulava is a bounty originally from the Milky Way universe (as we call it), but after being kidnapped by an intergalactic mafia when she was four, she soon became a bounty hunter who plans on wiping out all of the crime in her universe. Her physical disability doesn't hinder her or her mindset, with a determined attitude always in mind. Her main targets are the Tony Mafia, who not only kidnapped her and replaced her hand with a gatling gun, but also killed her father. She searches endlessly for Vinnie Tony, the now-retired mob boss, and his son, Paulie Tony. Speaking of Paulie... A member of the Tony family for sure, Paulie Tony is the heir to the criminal throne his past relatives have built up long ago. He's proven to be a deadly adversary for his opponents to face, due to his large arsenal of weapons, his unpredictable nature, and of course, his moth-like wings. Paulie joined Godspeed in order to finally take out the thorn in his side, the one who's been hunting him and his family for years: the bounty hunter known as Captain Nebulava. He's also the one who replaced Nebulava's hand with a gatling gun, with his father doing the deed of killing her father. Tony is ready to fight the good fight...again! And finally, someone I'm really excited to reveal today...a being from the ever-elusive Uiverse! Ui's are a race of people who scientists have a somewhat good grasp on. While they've been very secretive and elusive, we do know that they cannot talk, and as such, express their emotions through what their race thrives on: art. It can be any type of art: painting, ballet, video games, whittling...you name it, they're probably the masters of it all! However, in our 2033 year run, we've never ONCE had a Ui join our competition! This is the first time in history these mysterious fellows have jumped up from the shadows and decided to participate. And we're very glad to finally meet them! Ui's love to be decked out in the art they've made. They have no determined gender or race, essentially being, funnily enough, a blank canvas! They love being dressed up and changed to their liking, and that's what we aim to do with the new Ui Designer mode! The Ui Designer is a mode that lets YOU...yes, you in the audience, customize your very own Ui to your liking! Gender, clothing, color, personality...it's all there for you to choose from! With more information about the Ui Designer coming on Day 3, we hope to give you all a chance to make your own avatar to play as, and we hope the experience will be a pleasant one! Well, that's all for today, friends! Tune in tomorrow morning for some more info regarding Godspeed! Until then, I'll see you all next time! ----''Fausta Richards, CEO of Godspeed Inc.'' July 4th: Open Up The Floodgates! Welcome back to the latest Godspeed Direct, loyal viewers! Fausta here, and today, we have news that'll shake up the way people enter our tournaments! In the past 2032 years, we've always had "Godspeed Sign-Ups", in which you must fill out a dusty old form in order to enter! Well, it's 4024, and we've never once innovated on an old format that, let's face it, no one is very fond of! And because of that, we're completely redoing the format! That's right, folks! Godspeed's sign up process is GONE! All you have to do is sign your content up and then...it's there! We DO have an approval process, but overall, we're becoming more open to ideas we didn't exactly allow in the past! Oh, one last thing, folks! In order to reach a wider audience (and we do mean wider), we've been working on a Godspeed videogame! Maybe you've heard of it, it's supposed to tie in with our 1834th season. But ANYWAY, we're in the development process of the videogame, but we've run into one little roadblock: we don't have any consoles to put it on! No one has stepped forward and asked to put it on their "gamebox", as my partner Sykes puts it. So, like the sign-up process for our participants, all you have to do is ask for your console to hold this exquisite triple-A sixty dollar purchase! It's open to anyone with a spiffy videogame box (or a portable videogame box, depending on how savvy you are). So there you have it, folks! Signing up for everything has just gotten a little bit easier!...you can thank us later. Well, until tomorrow, I'll see ya later! Anticipate what's coming in the future! ''----Fausta Richards, CEO of Godspeed Inc.'' July 5th: "Pieces" Of The Puzzle! Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to welcome you all back to the 935th Godspeed Direct, broadcasted to the city to even the place where I go to cry! I'm Fausta Richards, and today, we have some great news regarding the most important things in Godspeed: the chariots. Each participants gets to add four separate chariot pieces to the line-up. These include the sturdy bases, the mobile wheels, the trustworthy weapons, and the loving horses. Each of these pieces add up to a great experience for participants to feel first-hand and a great experience for viewers to root and cheer for their favorite participant. And we're excited to announce that Captain Nebulava, Paulie Tony, and our new Ui friend are getting their own chariot pieces! Captain Nebulava has brought us noneother than... *''"Stella": A miniature version of her regular spaceship, "Stella" is a fast and sturdy base that won't be going down easily, which also means it can take a few hits before getting in serious trouble. *Startreads: These wheels are special in the fact they give the chariot a feel of almost floating, essentially making it "less heavy". This effect is helped by the trail of space dust following behind them. *Nova Grapple: A beam of light that appears in front of the chariot. You can throw this at an opponent so you can latch onto their chariot and pull off turns and tricks, while also putting them at a disadvantage. 'The Capricorn: A floating...mermaid...goat...hybrid? Whatever. The Capricorn provides extra agility to whoever is willing to use it, but it comes at the cost of it's very noticeable reckless behavior. Our other new participant, Paulie Tony, also brought some cool new pieces, including... *The Pinstripe: A large base shaped in the way of a regular base with a new pinstripe flair to it's design. It provides a bit of a defense buff, but overall does nothing else...except function. *Gangster Caps: Wheels in the shape of Paulie's very own odd-looking hat! They provide good traction and a bit of a buff to your speed, but can easily be your downfall due to how thin they are. *The Rory: A large arsenal of guns have fused to make the ultimate killer: The Rory. It can fire off in the direction that you're going, but it doesn't bounce of anything (unless the material it hit was bouncy). *"Fido": A giant mechanical dog who was once agile, but is now much slower. However, it's slower speed comes with the benefit of a bulkier chariot, meaning that you'll be hard to take down. And finally, who could forget our brand new Ui friend? They've brought they're own little gadgets, including... *Ui Base: A simple blank base with no defining features. Can be edited in Ui Designer. *Ui Wheels: Four white wheels that have no current features. Can be edited in Ui Designer. *Ui Weapon: A simple option: gun, spikes, whips, or healing weapons. Can be chosen in Ui Designer. *Ui Horse: A stuffed horse with no defining features just yet. Can be edited in Ui Designer. Now, why do the Ui's have so little to talk about in terms of chariot pieces? Why did we not choose something "better"? Well, it's simple: like the Ui's themselves, the chariot pieces are customizable! The ways you can customize them are extremely varied and unique, ranging from paint, stickers, objects to decorate them with, and even names you can give them! They are, essentially, blank canvases that you can shape and form into your own unique design! By the time you're done with them, your full set of pieces will look MARVELOUS (trust us on this, we aren't liars). Well, that's all for to-...what's this? Seems that we have a few stages to announce! *Planet Ui' is a large planet filled with tons of different Ui's. It's absolutely surround by their culture, that being art. It's a very simple square arena with no hazards, making it the best beginning stage by far. *Stationed near the center of the Alt-Milky Way, 'Nova Citadel' is a giant abandoned planet once used for military matters. There's nothing to worry about...except a giant mutated alien monster who aims at all participants. *The kings of the intergalactic crime world, the Tony's own the 'Tony Family Palace,'' an extremely large mansion with hallways, twists, and turns. In the hallways, members of the Tony family try to shoot at you in order to help Tony win. Well, there we have it, folks! New chariot pieces and stages for the newcomers! We hope you enjoyed this part of the presentation! ''----Fausta Richards, CEO of Godspeed Inc. July 6th: Introducing Mr. McHarrison! Welcome back, one and all, to our new Godspeed Direct! Today, I'd like to start off on a more humble note and introduce you all to a close colleague of mine, Mr. McHarrison! That's right, folks! Starting from July 10th until July 24th, me and Mr. McHarrison are holding the very first... In an effort to get more social with our fans, we're holding the very first AMA on the Fantendo forums! You can ask questions directed at me or you can ask questions directed at my lovely coworker, Mr. McHarrison. AAAAAAAAAAAAAND we're done here, thank you very much, Sykes! So yes, we ARE holding an AMA very soon, where we may reveal even more information about Godspeed! Well, until tomorrow, we'll see you soon! See you all on the 10th! ''----Fausta Richards, CEO of Godspeed Inc.'' July 7th: ''intermission. Ladies, gentlemen, welcome to the final day of the latest Godspeed Direct! For our final day, we'll be looking at- *screen cuts to static* '... did you ever think i could've been gone for good. years of my "absence", mr. richards, and you learnt nothing. you ACT like you have, but i can sense it in you that you haven't. i have participated in some of the greatest atrocities the multiverse has to offer. i have slain millions in my way. i have left physical and mental scars on billions across the multiverse. i have proven that mortals like you are irredeemable piles of trash, ones who never learn from their mistakes. i have killed gods, mr. richards. and yet...you don't seem the least bit threatened. you seem to be straining the deal we made all the way back in 2014, mr. richards. granted, you already strained it in 2017, but it feels as if you're relieving the same events that occurred on that fateful night. we call that déjà vu. i think i should pay you and your friends a little visit. it's been 2007 years, and i yearn to see your petrified expression once more. *Carnival by Gorillaz starts playing* The Ravager Has Come Home. And He's Here To Stay. *tv screen cuts back to static and returns to Fausta* -and that's it for the Godspeed Direct! I sure had a great time discussing the need for a new graphic designer! Well, until next time, I'm Fausta Richards, CEO of Godspeed Inc., and I hope we can chat sometime in the future! ''----Fausta Richards, CEO of Godspeed Inc.'' '' '' Category:Presentations Category:Fantendo Fanon Feature 2017 Category:Amity